1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a two dimensional (2D) vector graphics triangulation system, and more particularly, relates to a 2D vector graphics triangulation system using a dynamic data structure and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, vector graphics is widely applied in various electronic devices, especially, in handheld devices such as multimedia players, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), etc. Limited by power consumption and a relatively low computation capability, using the vector graphics overall enhances graphics computing speed and performance. Regarding a drawing processing of the vector graphics, an abstract description is used to represent the graphics to be drawn, so that when the graphics is drawn on a display, the abstract description has to be converted into pixels on the display. In addition to a method of directly computing the pixels, conventionally, the vector graphics is generally converted into a plurality of triangle meshes, and the triangle meshes are drawn by a three-dimensional (3D) hardware-accelerated graphics device.
According to such vector graphics drawing method, a portion of graphics computations are transferred from a central processing unit (CPU) to a graphics processing unit (GPU) having a high efficiency. However, a process of converting the vector graphics description to the triangle meshes (i.e., a triangulation process) involves a plurality of geometric structure adjustments and intersection operations, so that a computing cost thereof is relatively high. When the geometric graphics is zoomed or deformed, repeated triangulation processes results in the required computing cost greater than a benefit of using the GPU. For example, when the geometric graphics is zoomed or deformed, the triangulation process is repeatedly performed to the triangle meshes, so that a great amount of computation resources are consumed, thereby slowing down a drawing process of the vector graphics and causing excessive power consumptions of the electronic device.